Gone with the Wind
by scuba4life
Summary: Max and the flock fly over Perdido Beach and visit the McDonald's there when the poof happens. First fanfic so be kind please. Rated T for safety.
1. Something Goes Wrong at Perdido Beach

**Hello. My name is Ashley. ****J**** This is my first fanfic. I have always read them and never really wrote one. So hope you enjoy it!**

"Maaaax!!!! I am hungry! Can we please stop somewhere to eat?!"

Ugh. That's Nudge. She doesn't know what the word quiet means. She's about 10 or 11. Then you have Fang who is the complete opposite, which can get quite annoying sometimes. He just never talks! And of course the Gasman who is somewhere around 8. Don't ask about his name... There are some things you don't want to know. And my baby, Angel. She is the cutest little girl ever! Then, the best cooker in the whole world, Iggy. Who...is blind. But sometimes I forget that... And me. I am Max, the "indestructible." Right…Anyways. We are all flying somewhere over California.

Yeah, I said flying. We are cool like that. As babies we were taken away from our families and taken to some place called the School. There, we were tortured with needles and such. It was awful. But we were rescued by Jed. We don't talk about him anymore...He went to the darkside. Then came back to the good side. Something about the "greater good." Whatever.

So back to the flying….We were somewhere over California. The shore was pretty from this far away. But I could still see all of the people dotting the beaches.

"Max!!!! Please can we stop?!?!" Nudge pleaded.

"Fine. Pick somewhere," I mumbled unhappily.

"Oooo! I see a McDonald's down there!"

We circled down slowly to a deserted part of a street. We walked into the McDonald's to eat. I saw the town name. Peridido Beach.

We approached the counter warily looking out for potential enemies. We were almost up there, mouths watering. Then, all of a sudden, everyone disappeared but a couple of kids around. We jumped into a fighting stance.

"Max, I don't like this," Fang whispered quietly.  
The kids that were there looked around and started freaking out.

"Let's get out of here," I told the flock urgently, " U and A now!"

We jumped up and spread our wings. We got out of the restaurant and flew in formation with me in the front. We got up about 15,000 feet and an unknown source started shocking me. Without warning, my wings folded and I dropped like a rock.

**Well…I hope that it's good. It's a start I guess. Please review to help out with the next chapter!**


	2. Fang Learns Something

**Mmmm…I hope you liked the last chapter. Here is the next one!**

**Fang's POV**

We were flying up to get out of this wacked up town when I saw Max in front of me just start falling like a freakin' rock.

"Ig! Help me get Max!"

Me and Iggy rush to catch Max as she is falling. We catch her and fly down awkwardly with a limp Max between us.

"Dude. I see a place to land right there on the beach."

We landed and I checked Max out to see if she was hurt. She had strange burn marks on her fingers.

"Hey Ig. Check those out."

"She was burned Fang. I can feel the scorched skin. This is pretty bad. We'll have to stay here for the night to let Max rest."

Perfect. We have to stay in this freaky, messed up town.

We settled down on some trees near the coast. I laid Max down in my lap and took the first watch. Around midnight, I felt her stir.

"Fang? Is that you?"

"Yeah Max. It's me. Are you okay? What happened up there?"

"Slow down Fang before you overexert yourself."

Oh man. She smiled up at me and I think my heart just stopped. I love Max with all my heart, but I don't know how to tell her! Ugh!

"Fang? Did you hear anything I just said?"

"Uhh…No. Sorry…"

"What I said was I was flying and then the air started to get a little thicker and then I hit this barrier thing and it shocked the piss out of me! And it burned my fingers. I blacked out. I didn't know what had happened at first."

"Dang Max. Are you okay now?"

"I feel a little exhausted but otherwise good."

The next thing I did happened so unexpectedly, I went into shock. Without thinking, I bent down and kissed her on the forehead. She looked up at me and I thought…I saw hunger and want in her eyes but I think that's my brain tricking me. We stared into each other's eyes for maybe a full 5 minutes. Then I heard Iggy stir.

"I can take the next watch now Fang. Oh, hey Max."

"Hey Iggy. Well, I am going to bed so I will talk to you in the morning. Night boys."

I looked at her with longing. Oh how I wished for her to be mine!!! She sneaked a glance back at me and smiled. I smiled back without thinking.

_"Fang, she loves you."_

Angel! What are you doing up?! You are supposed to be asleep!

See, there are some downsides to having an 11 year old mind reader. She doesn't know what privacy means! But it does have it's uses… I fell asleep thinking about Max.


End file.
